drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Lewin Kell
DM Handle Andrej Description Eye Color: Hazel. A honey brown speckled with dark green Hair Color: Dirty blonde, just past mid-shoulder length held in two braids Height: 6'1 Weight: Roughly 180 lbs Age: 20 Place of Origin: Arafel Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 2 Paths and Disciplines: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Secondary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Tertiary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet History Appearance: Lewin has a slender build with long limbs although he is broad across the chest. Until the last few years he would have been described as lanky until he began to put on more weight and grow into his body. His hair falls down past his shoulder blades when loose, but he keeps it in two thick braids that shorten the length slightly. The end of each braid is adorned with a small silver bell in the customary Arafellin fashion. Lewin’s eyes are round in shape and their brows have a slight arch to them. His nose is the most prominent feature but isn’t out of place with the rest of his features. It is somewhat large and sticks out just a bit too far in his profile. He has a thin set of lips that always seemed just on the verge of a smirk. Lewin is clean shaven, all past attempts to grow a beard failed with his youthfulness. Personality: Lewin is a bit of a flirt and trouble maker. As a youth he had the reputation of attempting to flirt with his mother’s colleagues and for stealing pastries or pies from the kitchens. His eyes always have a gleam of mischief and he seems to always be smirking or laughing at something. He enjoys finding the humor in any situation. He is light hearted by nature, but takes confrontation seriously. He has a soft spot for children and often will go out of his way to help in some fashion. Lewin has a stubborn streak and doesn’t like to be proved wrong. History: Lewin grew up as the only child of the servant Kareen Kell. His mother worked for a minor noble family outside Arafel’s capital city Shol Arbela. As a young child, Lewin often would play with the other servant’s children and was seen as the ring leader for whenever the group would find themselves in trouble. Often times he would be the one leading the kitchen raids where he’d attempt to sneak in and quickly make off with a pie or some other delicious pastry before he was noticed. He was normally successful, but when pastries turned up missing people knew where to look. He enjoyed the attention of the other servant women and they tolerated his boyish attempts at being a roguish man. Lewin never met his father. His mother never spoke much of him growing up, but had told him that his father was an from another country outside of Arafel. She has also told him that he was a soldier. From an early age, learning that his father had been a fighting man intrigued Lewin and filled his head with dreams of following that path. Lewin was fascinated with the nobleman’s guards and would often tag along or attempt to talk to them or have them show him their weapons while they were on duty. The guards didn’t mind his curiosity, and at the age of 10 one of them gave Lewin his first weapon. It was only a simple belt knife, but he cherished the blade. Of an age now that he was able to work, Lewin became one of the stable workers on the grounds. He enjoyed being around the beasts, feeding and grooming them. Whenever Lewin was done with his chores he would spend his free time throwing his belt knife at a wooden board in the stable yard, or hacking and slashing at the air with a wooden stick he pretended was a sword. Some days he’d just sit atop a bucket and day dream of having adventures. Lewin’s teenage years passed with him continuing to work in the stables. His fascination for the guards never grew any less, nor did his knack for getting himself into trouble. He no longer snatched pies from the kitchen windows, but his ‘joy-rides’ of the manor’s horses were frowned upon by the stable masters. Finally reaching the age of 18, Lewin decided it was time for him to make his own way in life and left the manor where he’d grown up as the child of a servant woman. He headed for Shol Arbela and found work as a middle class merchant’s guard. The work wasn’t as exciting as he had imagined it would be. He occasionally escorted a wagon train but normally it involved him standing around his employer’s shop attempting to look tough. With his employment, however, he was given some coin along with a sword and a horse that were loaned to him. One of the older guards taught him how to handle the weapon, at least enough to prevent him from hurting himself in the event he would have to use it. It was no formal training, but he wore the crude broadsword with a measure of confidence whenever he was on the job and outside of city limits. Days after his twentieth name day, he saw his first Aes Sedai and Warder pair in Shol Arbela. He admired the man’s deadly gracefulness and knew that if wanted adventure and to become a fighting man like he’d been told his father was, this was the way. He’d saved enough coin over the last two years to pay the merchant for the horse and blade, and set out for Tar Valon. Category:WS 2 Category:Warder Bios Category:Biographies Category:Warders